Aquartis
'''Toa Aquartis' is an honourable Toa of Water and Shadow from a distant land. Biography Pre-Wiki Nui As a Matoran, Aquartis was an entertaining Story-Teller residing in Ga-Zoo on Boosh-Nui, a small surface island with just one Toa where Matoran can be either gender regardless of element. More often that not, he found himself sticking closely to just a few close friends. Some Matoran (including himself) later formed the Chronicler Party as one friend, a female Ta-Matoran named Dew, became Chronicler. Toa Plum, the lone female Toa of Plantlife, one day picked up five pebbles from a Ga-Zooan beach as directed by the two Turaga. The plan was to bestow a small amount of Toa Power to a number of stones and place one Toa Stone into the care of each of the Chronicler's Party to keep safe. Should new heroes ever be needed, it was believed the Party could deliver them. As Plum did what she was told, she found herself transforming into Turaga. Nevertheless, as soon as she had adjusted to this surprising change, she did her duty and gave the empowered pebbles to the Chronicler's Party. Several weeks later, the party found itself travelling to Ko-Zoo along a narrow quagmire, when an unusual Rahi jumped out and startled everyone. They all slipped on the mud and ended up sliding down towards a pool of what a male Green-Matoran named Kazoo had described as Energized Protodermis. Fearing his life, Aquartis pulled out his Toa Stone, frantically shaking it. On seeing this, the 4 other Matoran all did the same. Just as the desperate Matoran hit the pool, a bright flash of white light was released. The power of the Energized Protdermis had bestowed each Toa a unique gift. Aquartis was now a Toa of Water and Shadow, as well as leader of the Toa Boosh. One morning, the island's Makuta, Pyrogue, grew tired and bored of her secluded lifestyle and so kidnapped one of Aquartis' weaker friends, Toa Dooby. Using him for various experiments, the Makuta corrupted Dooby and he became a Toa of Shadow. On hearing of his disappearance, the remaining Toa Boosh travelled to the SubGaian entrance in Po-Zoo. On the way, Aquartis discovered the unusual Rahi that had previously startled the group. He chose to call this previously undiscovered breed of Rahi Sheep and named this specimen Minty. Now riding Minty as his mount, Aquartis continued his journey with the other Toa Boosh. Upon arriving in Po-Zoo, the team experienced first-hand Dooby's corruption in battle. After many long conflicts afterwards, the Makuta fled the island followed by Dooby. To ensure their friend's return, the Toa Boosh split up to search all surrounding islands in search of Toa Dooby. Toa Aquartis chose to explore the islands beneath the planets surface with Minty, where he was pulled into a world where information reigned supreme. Wiki Nui Roped into protecting this new island, Aquartis found it difficult to adjust to Wiki Nui. On an island with so many Toa, he began to feel like a fish out of water. He eventually gained new friends, such as Exo Malakai and TNU, who assisted him in his search for Pyrogue and Dooby. Some time afterwards, Wiki Nui was attacked by legions of enemies whilst the island's most experienced Toa Team, the Toa Sectra, had gone on an expedition to another island. Aquartis and several more Toa, Matoran and even a Rahkshi were left as the island's remaining defences. Discovering a secret cache of Toa Sectra weapons, the group travelled towards the attackers to fight. Abilities and Traits Aquartis loves humour, often attempting to insert it into the stories he told as a Matoran. He holds honour extremely high, and so tries to be fair, understanding, against cheating and truthful. Aquartis is not the most physically ept Toa, but what he lacks in physical power, he makes up for in his intelligence and his willpower. He still isn't used to his Darkness element and so uses his power over Water more often. Despite having Shadow as an element, he has fewer dark impulses than one would expect. He still does get darker thoughts and a worse temperment on occasion, however. Weapons and Masks Aquartis weilds the Marina Scythe, through which he can channel his elemental powers. He can also use it as a miniture suva, capable of holding one extra mask. Aquartis would usually keep his misprint yellow Great Kaukau on top of it, the only thing he won as a Matoran, gained from a Creative-Story Contest. He only wears this Kanohi on occasion, his main mask being a turquoise Great Kualsi, in the shape of a Great Kakama. On becoming a Toa, he equiped it with an Akaku-style scope, so as to gain the ability to teleport greater distances. Trivia *The character of Toa Aquartis represents one of the game's spriters, Aqua Iruini. Appearances *''The Liberation of Wiki Nui'' *''Aqua Iruini's Epic'' (Not yet released) Category:Characters